


Raven's Love

by GoldenClaws



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe, Cuddling, Fluff, Kissing, Light Angst, Lots of fluff at the end so stay tuned, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-23
Updated: 2015-12-23
Packaged: 2018-05-08 15:32:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5503010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoldenClaws/pseuds/GoldenClaws
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kageyama Tobio is an average guy with a scary looking face with the job as a bartender in a bar downtown Tokyo. He's never had any real friends, until Hinata Shoyou steps into his bar.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Raven's Love

**Author's Note:**

> Wow! I had so much fun writing this fan fiction! This is my first time writing a fan fiction and I'm really excited to post it here!! I kinda died when I wrote this cause all the fluff was suffocating me. Thank you for clicking here and I hope you enjoy the fanfiction!
> 
> P.S. Lots of fluff at the end so stay tuned!
> 
> Have fun ~~

The clock struct eleven. Kageyama Tobio, a part-time bartender of a 24/7 bar downtown sighed tiredly. Sure, being a bartender isn't the best job in the world, but he had no other choice. He was a young man, and he had to make some money. However, no one was in the bar at the moment, for it was late into the night, and everyone had gone home. His shift ended at twelve, and he was longing to go home.

Kageyama was sure that he would not receive anymore customers, and was starting to clean up the bar when he heard someone opening the door. He turned to glare angrily at the customer and was met with a head of bright orange hair. The bright haired customer had brown eyes, and was about 180 centimeters tall, looking around the age of 18, maybe 19. He's kinda cute, Kageyama mused to himself.

"Augh! Don't stare at me with that scary look on your face! I didn't do anything wrong, I swear!", The smaller man exclaimed, backing away from the bartender. Kageyama sighed. He was used to that kind of attitude. He has no friends because he looked so angry all the time even though he didn't mean to, and everyone was scared of him. Being bad with people wasn't helping him, either. "Come sit down, you stupid idiot. I don't have all night," Kageyama grunted. The other man squeaked and went up to the counter to sit on one of the tall stools. 

"Hi there, Mr.Grumpy pants! Can I have a cocktail, please?" The bright haired customer said, smiling at the bartender. Kageyama shot a menacing glare at his customer. The smaller man continued to smile, and asked, "What's your name, Mr.Grumpy? My name is Hinata Shoyou." 

Silence filled the room as the bartender prepared the alcoholic drink.

"...Tobio, Kageyama Tobio," Kageyama finally muttered under his breath while setting down Hinata's cocktail on the counter, filling the silence.

"Nice name! How old are you?" Hinata said while chugging his cocktail with delight. "One more, please!" 

"Hey, dumbass! You're not supposed to chug cocktails, you're supposed to enjoy them!" Kageyama said while preparing another cocktail for his customer. "I'm twenty-one this year," Kageyama muttered while watching the clock.

"Haha, I'm twenty-three! That's makes me your senpai!" The smaller man sang while snatching the cocktail out of the bartenders hands and drinking it thirstily. 

Kageyama stared at him in shock. Him, twenty-three? He's twenty centimeters shorter than him! Kageyama can't possibly think that he's twenty-three when he's so small.

Suddenly, the clock struct twelve in the morning, and Kageyama was brought back into reality. Finally, he could go back home and rest. "It's the end of my shift. I'm going home. You should probably leave," Kageyama said while looking at Hinata, who was hiccuping endlessly.

"As you *hic* say, Cap'n," Hinata said, words slurred together as he bumped into a wall. 

"Night, sonny," Hinata said while clumsily fumbling for his car-keys, when suddenly Kageyama grabbed him roughly by the arm. "What're you thinking, you dumbass? You can't drive while you're drunk, you'll get into a car crash." Hinata tried wriggling out of Kageyama's grasp, but it was no use. Kageyama's grip was strong, probably from playing lots of sports. Finally, the smaller man gave in and Kageyama dragged him to his car.

By the time Kageyama reached his apartment, Hinata had fallen asleep and was snoring softly. Kageyama grumbled when he realized that he had to carry Hinata to his apartment, which you had to climb three flights of stairs.

As the black haired male started to carry the smaller man, he was amazed to find out that Hinata was surprisingly light. He had no trouble carrying Hinata to his apartment, despite having to climb up three flights of stairs. He carried Hinata as gently as he could - he didn't want to wake him up.

After unlocking his apartment door, Kageyama silently crept into his own house and placed Hinata on his bed. Kagaeyama's apartment was small, because it was only meant for him. He never expected someone else to be in his apartment, let alone sleep in the same bed as him.

He stared intently at the sleeping boy. He looked extremely cute sleeping like that, and it melted Kageyama's cold heart. However, Kageyama started fretting. What if Hinata thought he was a pervert that brought him to his house? Will Hinata be shocked to find some creepy weirdo in the same bed as him? What if...what if he was left alone again?

Thousands of worries flooded his mind. In the end, he was so tired that he crept next to Hinata and fell asleep.

\-------------------------------------------

Kageyama awoke when the sun hit his face. He didn't get much sleep that night. He faintly remembered being kicked in the groin by Hinata. He definitely didn't want to sleep in the same bed as Hinata again.

He yawned and turned so his back faced the window, and started searching for his pillow. He touched the side of the bed where Hinata slept, and suddenly realized that the boy was gone.

Kageyama sighed sadly. Hinata left him. After everything he had done for him, he had left him. He wasn't surprised, though. Who would want to be friends with him? He was a nobody, plagued with a scary looking face.

Kageyama got up from his bed and headed to his kitchen to make himself some breakfast. However, when he walked out of his bedroom, he was looking at Hinata, who was munching hungrily on an omelette he just made.

"Good morning, Kageyama!" Hinata chirped, giving him a smile so bright that he thought he had to shield his eyes. "I made us some breakfast, and used some ingredients you had, so I hope you don't mind. What type of coffee do you like?"

Kageyama didn't answer his question straight away. In fact, there was a very puzzled look on his face. Did Hinata make this breakfast for him? Why would Hinata stay? Isn't he creeped out?  
He shook his head to clear his thoughts. He was obviously overthinking the whole situation.

"I would prefer some black coffee, please," Kageyama said while sitting down at the seat beside Hinata's.

"My my, someone's a grown up," Hinata sang while making his way to the kitchen to make some black coffee for Kageyama. "Help yourself to some omelette."

He took a slice of omelette for himself and took a careful bite out of it. It was delicious! This was the best omelette he had in a long time. Kageyama took more slices of the omelette and ate until he was full.

After cleaning up the kitchen and the table, Kageyama and Hinata sat on the couch sipping their coffee. The living room was filled with silence.

"So, why'd you do it? Why did you stay?" Kageyama murmured, breaking the silence while placing his coffee on the coffee table.

Hinata looked back at him with a puzzled look. "What kind of question is that? Of course I didn't leave. I had to give you some gratitude for taking the time to bring me in your apartment. Besides, other people probably would've let me drive home drunk."

Oh, you only stayed to say thank you, Kageyama thought sadly to himself.

Hinata continued to speak. "Anyway, you looked lonely in the bar all by yourself. And the look on your face when you were staring at me was scary. Obviously something bad happened."

Kageyama glared at the smaller man. "Nothing happened to me, dumbass! My face was like this since I was born!"

"Wahh, don't call me a dumbass!" Hinata whined.

Kageyama chuckled softly. It was the first time Hinata had seen Kageyama happy, considering he had only seen him emotionless or angry.

"Would you like to exchange phone numbers? Maybe we could hang out again," Hinata said, looking at Kageyama anxiously, waiting for his reaction.

Kageyama faced the ground so Hinata couldn't see him smiling. 

"Yeah, I wouldn't mind that."

\-------------------------------------

They started hanging out often, usually in the mornings, for Kageyama had to fufill his job as a bartender at night. As they grew closer and closer, Kageyama started opening up to him more and more. He found out that Hinata had a little sister, and they often worked at a book store at a mall nearby. He grew fond of the smaller man, he enjoyed his company. 

A few months flew by, and the duo still continued to hang out. They had regular sleep-overs at Kageyama's house. He grew accustomed to Hinata's wild way of sleeping, and soon after, Kageyama realized that he had fallen for Hinata.

He knew having a crush on Hinata would ruin their friendship. What if Hinata didn't think the same way about him? Kageyama would lose the only friend he had. He really, really didn't want that.

They both shared an unconditional love for volleyball, and they often play together in the park near Hinata's apartment.

One evening, when they were in the park tossing a volleyball to each other, Hinata had invited the raven over for a sleep over. It was a Sunday, so he had a day-off.

He thought about it for a while. They never had a sleepover at Hinata's apartment before, so it was a good chance to see his little sister and have a look at his living style.

Kageyama accepted the invitation and went home to pack his clothes into a duffel bag.

It was seven in the evening when Kageyama reached Hinata's apartment. He rang the doorbell, and to his surprise a young girl at about the age fifteen answered the door. She looked exactly like Hinata, except she had a pony-tail and was wearing a skirt.

"Onii-chan! Your friend is here," the girl called out to Hinata in a high-pitched voice before inviting Kageyama into the apartment.

Hinata's apartment was bigger than his apartment. The living room had more space, the kitchen was bigger and the bedroom was larger. Hinata and his sister both shared a room. Kageyama found an appropriate spot to place his bag after Hinata's sister showed him the rest of the house.

"Onii-chan took the time to prepare a meal just for you. He's very happy to have you here," Hinata's sister said before inviting Kageyama to sit down at the dining table.

Natsu took out her hand. "My name is Natsu. Nice to meet you."

"Kageyama Tobio, nice to meet you too," Kageyama said while shaking Natsu's hand.

They started talking to each other about regular stuff like school and jobs. However, on the back of Kageyama's mind, he was thinking about Hinata.

"Dinner's ready!" Hinata shouted while bringing out a three platefuls of rice with curry and an egg on top. It was Kageyama's favorite dish.

Kageyama blushed slightly as he saw Hinata coming out of the kitchen wearing a pink apron and oven gloves. It was too cute for even Kageyama to handle and his face started heating up.

"T-thanks for the food," Kageyama said while looking away from Hinata to hide his red face.

Hinata sat himself at the seat across Kageyama's and started digging into the food. Kageyama took in a careful spoonful of rice and curry. It was delicious, but it didn't surprise him. Hinata was always good at cooking.

"So, Kageyama-kun, are you the guy that Onii-chan sleep talks about?" Natsu said, finishing her meal. "The tall idiot who always throws volleyballs at his face?" Natsu giggled.

The taller male was blushing again. Hinata talks about him in his sleep?

Kageyama sat up and walked to the kitchen. On the way there he hit Hinata on the head, and shouted: "I'm NOT an idiot."

"Owwie! That hurt a lot, Kageyama!!" Hinata said as he rubbed the part of his head that got hit.

After washing up, Natsu had to prepare for her nighttime shift at the bookstore. She had to dress in some red attire and jeans.

"Bye Onii-chan! Bye Kageyama! Don't do anything to my brother, Kageyama-kun!" Natsu winked at Kageyama while shutting the front door.

Kageyama's eyes widened. Did Natsu find out his feelings for her brother? Did he reveal too much? If Natsu tells Hinata, he can never face Hinata ever again!

"Kageyama, do you want to watch a horror movie with me? It'll be fun!" Hinata's words shook him out of reality. "I'll get the blankets, you choose a horror flick, okay?"

Kageyama wasn't a fan of horror movies. However, as long as it was with Hinata, he'll agree to it any day.  
\-------------------------------  
"ARGH!!!" Hinata screamed for the second time during the movie. He threw the blankets over himself, covering his face and his body.

"Damn it, Hinata! You were the one that suggested to watch a horror movie! Besides, it's your screams that make me scared!" Kageyama practically shouted at him while pulling the blankets off Hinata.

Hinata didn't listen. He was shivering, teeth chattering with fear. He hid his face in the couch, not daring to look up to the TV screen.

Kageyama furrowed his brows and sighed softly. "Come here, you stupid idiot," Kageyama said while pulling Hinata closer to him.

Hinata whimpered and buried his face into Kageyama's chest, his shirt slowly absorbing Hinata's tears. Kageyama had to be honest - Hinata looked even more adorable when he was like this. 

Hinata was a puppy in the rain — and Kageyama was his shelter.

Kageyama blushed and felt his face heating up. His heart started beating faster. He had never seen Hinata like this before. He had never seen him so scared and...so vulnerable. 

He lifted Hinata's head off his chest so that he faced him.

He couldn't stop himself. Everything in his mind felt fuzzy, and he couldn't think. He felt like it was the right thing to do at the moment. He hoped it was. 

He leaned down, his head and heart pounding, holding Hinata's shoulders for support, and pressed his lips against Hinata's. Their lips fit perfectly together. It was like their lips were meant to be together like this. They ignored the commotion that was happening on the TV screen. They only wanted to focus on this.

Soon after, Kageyama realized that the smaller mans mouth was moving against his. He fisted and tugged on the raven's black hair, making him groan into his mouth. Saliva was trickling down their chins.

The taller male was snapped back into reality when Hinata moaned his name into his mouth. He instantly pulled away and backed away from the ginger. How long was he kissing Hinata? He assumed it was for sometime.

Kageyama was absolutely sure that he's as red as a tomato right now. He would've turned to mush right there if it wasn't for the support the wall was giving him.

"U-uh, I h-have to go now! See you!" Kageyama said while scrambling for his duffel bag before darting out of the door. Hinata shouted Kageyama's name, but Kageyama had already slammed the door shut behind him.

He was panting like crazy when he climbed into his car. His heart was beating so fast that he thought it will jump out of his chest. It certainly didn't feel like it was stopping soon.

Kageyama slammed his forehead onto the wheel, a lump to be forming soon. Why did he do that? He should've thought about it more before taking action. He was a complete fool thinking he could make out with Hinata and walk away like nothing happened!

But something did happen. He felt so right then and there, his lips in perfect harmony with the ginger's. He felt like it was meant to happen. His lips were meant to fit so perfectly against Hinata's. It was the most perfect moment that ever happened in Kageyama's life. 

But all actions have consequences.

Kageyama had ruined their friendship. Kageyama's only true friend was probably lost. Would the ginger ever look at him the same way again? They both weren't sure.

But Hinata had kissed him back.

That meant something, right?

Kageyama's face darkened. What if Hinata kissed him back in the spur of the moment? Hinata could've kissed him back so that he wouldn't break his heart.

A lump was forming in the raven's throat. He was on the verge of crying. He chocked back sobs trying to escape from his mouth. Silent tears wet his cheeks. A few drops fell onto his pants.

"Hey," Kageyama heard a voice and turned his head. It was Hinata, standing outside his car. "Can I come in?" Kageyama unlocked the car door and Hinata climbed into his car. "H-hey," Kageyama answered back, voice cracking.

They avoided each other's gazes and were both silent. They couldn't pick the right words to say to each other. 

"I-," Hinata started to speak, but was interrupted by Kageyama.

"Hinata, if you don't want to be my friend anymore, it's fine. I understand," Kageyama said, chocking back on his words. Kageyama blushed furiously and his heart started racing again. "I-I really like you. You're my only friend I had.. I had to suffer through my miserable life al-"

Hinata leaned in and kissed Kageyama gently. 

"I like you, too," Hinata whispered into his ear before kissing Kageyama again.

Kageyama was sure that his heart would jump out of his chest and do summersaults.

Kageyama kissed him back roughly, his hand gently cradling his chin to get a better angle. He started kissing the gingers jawline and started moving downwards towards his neck, leaving love marks, bruises to be formed the next day. His marks.

He started licking the gingers neck, sending him a shiver down his spine. He gently nipped his ear and started licking the smaller mans neck again, all the down to his collarbone.

It was moments like this making life worth living for.

The ginger broke apart and leaned in to touch his forehead with the raven's. "You can still stay over, if you want," the ginger whispered, feeling his face heat up.

Kageyama replied with a kiss on his nose and a smile on his lips. He felt much more happier than before. 

"I'd like that, a lot."

\-------------------------------------------------

Kageyama's duffel bag slung lazily around his shoulder as he tangled his fingers with Hinata's while walking up the stairs. This was the raven's best night of his life. Hinata had accepted him for being him.

Hinata hastily unlocked his apartment door and pulled the taller male inside. The ginger helped him with his duffel bag and took him into the bedroom.

For someone so small, Hinata had an enormous amount of strength and easily pushed Kageyama onto the bed. He jumped onto him with the agility of a cat and started leaving trails of kisses on Kageyama's jaw and neck, making the raven blush.

Hinata laid his head on Kageyama's chest and whispered to him, the tip of his ears beginning to take the shade of red. "I love you," Hinata whispered. "A lot."

Kageyama hugged him, bringing his ball of sunshine closer to him. "I love you even more, you stupid dumbass."

\-------------------------------------------------

It was two in the morning when Natsu returned home. She crept into the room to see her brother on top of Kageyama snoring softly, and Kageyama holding on to the smaller man like a teddy bear, his lips upturned into a small smile. She giggled to herself and beamed. She always believed in Kageyama that he could make her brother happy.

She believed in him all along.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading the fanfiction, and I hope you enjoyed it!  
> Kudos are appreciated >~


End file.
